


Repaying the Favor

by littlesinner



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Forced Ejaculation, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesinner/pseuds/littlesinner
Summary: Ultraman's life was saved by Superman. So he's going to give Superman a favor in return.





	Repaying the Favor

There were a few codes of conduct Ultraman followed, by policy of his own law.

One, there was no God but him.

Two, he was always righteous, in every way.

Three, an eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth.

That, of course, meant he was in a bit of a hard spot. Since Superman had saved him from the mind-control of Saturn Queen, he had to repay his debts, so that he could very rightly go back to conquering the multiverse without ruining his own law. Sure, he could be rid of them altogether, but his own followers would question him for that, and he certainly couldn't have free thought amongst them.

Which, of course, left him in a bit of a hard spot. How to properly repay his debts to Superman?

It was after a bit of research on his counterpart that he came to a conclusion. Superman had lost a child to General Zod--one by the name of Chris Kent. Following his own line of logic, he came to a conclusion that made perfect sense: he would force General Zod to bear House of El children, so that his debt would be repaid, and the crime Dru-Zod had committed against the House of El would also be repaid. 

It was a perfect plan.

There was, of course, a bit of plotting when it came to traversing the Phantom Zone, and overcoming the biological boundaries of it, but Ultraman managed. With some careful genetic altering of himself, and some plotted altering of his opponent, he managed to traverse the projector in the middle of the night, and make his way inside.

And then, it would begin.

Dru-Zod awoke.

In normal circumstances, of course, that wouldn't be any cause for alarm. On Krypton, it was a completely normal thing. Kryptonians slept, ate, and lived, just like any other. But this...this wasn't Krypton.

He shouldn't have been asleep. 

As he was just truly beginning to gain his bearings, he noticed that he wasn't alone, nor was any of the rest of this normal. He was completely naked, suspended from the air, his legs spread-eagle and chained to the ground, and his wrists suspended from the ceiling. There were also two tubes inside of him--one in his mouth, deep in his throat, and one buried inside his ass, making a continual flow of liquid that he felt moving slow inside of him. 

Giving a jerk, anger hitting him hard, he thrashed wildly, letting loose a few blasts of heat vision, and trying to work the tubes out of his body with every jerk. That was before a familiar voice sounded behind him.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

Jerking his head around, General Zod sneered at the familiar face of his nemesis: Kal-El. Throwing himself violently backwards, he was ready to fight again, before the man pressed a button, and there was a powerful shock inside of him, one so strong it left him momentarily stunned. Dropping forwards, he heard Kal-El hum softly, walking just behind him, considering.

"Look at you. Do you know what's going to happen to you? Of course you don't." Kal-El grabbed him by his hair, forcing his head upwards. "No matter--you'll pay the price for what you did. They always do." With that, he tugged both tubes free, sending golden liquid spurting to the floor, liquid that Zod only just then realized had been inside of him the entire time, liquid that he could feel heavy and sloshing inside his body. It only then began to occur to him that something was very, very wrong with Kal-El, and he wasn’t sure that he liked the change he’d been wanting to see this whole time.

“Do you remember the laws of Ancient Krypton, Dru-Zod?” The kryptonian mused. “Every debt made must be paid in full. And you are in debt to the House of El, twice-over.”

“What are you talking about, Son of El?” Dru-Zod hissed, eyes narrowed as he tried to figure-out just what was going-on.

“You killed Lara-El, Jor-El, and attempted to kill Lor-Zod. All members, or honorary members, of House El. You owe life to House El, and you are going to give it in full.” He grabbed the general’s chin. “With your own body.”

General Zod let out a harsh bark of a laugh. “You’ve gone mad! Do you think Ursa would breed child for you? She would sooner kill you!”

“No, but you will.”

He snorted. “Then you are even madder than I thought.”

“Not entirely.” He pointed to the golden liquid on the floor. “Do you see that? It gives you a working womb, and you’ll grow a temporary birth canal. The children you bear will be entirely _mine_ , and will come to me as soon as they’re born. You’ll be making babies for House El. Isn’t that wonderful? Of course, you’ll also grow breasts and hips as a side-effect, but that’s to be expected.”

By that point, Dru-Zod had gone entirely pale, and Kal-El grinned. The tube had also been nice lubricant for the procedure—the general’s ass was already slick, puckered, and open, so Kal-El grabbed his ass, and began to spread it, watching the small, pink hole twitch as it was forced to part for him. Thick, syrupy liquid dropped in small dollops out of it, and Kal-El hummed, forcing a finger inside it while he began to stroke himself through his suit.

“This isn’t—what are you doing?” The general demanded as the thick, hot finger was forced inside of him, curling and twisting in his body. “This isn’t like you, Kal-El! What made you do this?” As the finger sank inside, Kal was maliciously gleeful to find that the General’s body took it with ease, his hole already softening and plumping with how much was pumped inside of him. There was a slight pudge to his belly from the thick honey, and Kal wondered if he should tell General Zod that he was going to be birthing at least _triplets_ , one for every life, but he decided to let that remain a surprise.

“To humiliate you.”

When he was hard, pulsing and red, he grabbed the General by his hips, and began to sink himself inside, a smile on his lips all the while as the older man writhed, attempting to struggle away as far as he could, but that only made it sweeter. His hole fluttered and twitched unwillingly, but it was already far, far too ruined by the treatment before, and was forced to part for the thick cock penetrating it, spreading wider and wider, impossibly so. His cock had been modified as well—ending in a hard, thick knot that he forced inside the General, pushing far past his breaking point, and locking their bodies together wonderfully. He purred deliciously, sliding his hands down the body of the man, and all the General could do was shake, hissing and jerking his hips forward in attempt to break free.

It was useless.

For all of his struggling, all it did was make Kal enjoy it more. The pressure that it put on his knot was absolutely delicious, and he immediately came with a force, a soft groan escaping him while he pumped his seed inside in long, streaming shots. Powerful seed gushed forth, thick and creamy and hot, and when he was done, he remained hard, though he noted that the older general had gone still and shaking around him. The general had seemed to think that that was enough, of course, but such a notion could not have been further from the truth. Rather, he kept fucking brutally, over and over again, until the general was completely raw, cum dripping from his asshole, and running down his legs. More and more cum was pumped into him, jet after jet after jet, until his belly was swollen with seed, ballooned out in a swell of a cum-filled womb that Kal kept plugged by his cock, which released even more cum after another few, long strokes.

“I’m going to stay right here, fucking you every single day until you give birth.” Kal promised, taking the general’s chin. “And then I’m going to fuck you after you do, and come back in nine months, keeping you prisoner here. For the rest of your life, you’re going to be delivering babies for the House of El. Do you understand?”

And he raised Zod’s legs again, and once more, he began to fuck him.

* * *

Nine months later, he was still hanging from the rafters, belly swollen so much with child that it seemed impossible that he wouldn’t pop. He’d grown tits in the time he’d been pregnant, too—fat ones that hung on his belly, dropping low by his thighs. The obvious mark of bearing children from a man—and many of them, quadruplets inside of him from the Son of El.

He was already shivering while Kal approached him. Knowing he’d be impregnated again, and forced to give birth to House of El children.

 _He almost wanted it to happen_.

**Author's Note:**

> I've planned to have him force Lex to bear his children as well, but I want to know if you have any suggestions.


End file.
